Four Horsemen
thumb|Group shot =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Third and final encounter of the Deathknight Wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Background= The Four Horsemen are found in Naxxramas. The four horsemen are Highlord Mograine, Thane Korthazz, Lady Blameux, and Sir Zeliek. They may be based on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, said to bring the end of the world - Mograine as the Red Rider of War, Zeliek as the White Rider of Conquest, Korth'azz as the Pale Rider of Death, and Blameux as the Black Rider of Famine. =Attacks and Abilities= Original description from http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-dungeons&t=621737&p=1&tmp=1#post621737 WoW fourm post * Each horseman has about 800k health. * Highlord Morgraine ** Righteous Fire 2000+ frontload damage + 4800 DoT. Identical to Ragnaros' Elemental Fire, mitigated by fire resist. Applied as a 25% chance on melee hit to proc. * Thane Korthazz ** Meteor 14250-15750 fire damage, share between all people within 8 yards from the center the meteor drops. * Sir Zelliek ** Holy Wrath Holy damage 495-605, 35 yards.Identical to the ZG snake boss. Scales upward exponentially in damage in accordance to how many people are within proximity of the origin, chaining to nearby targets. * Lady Blameaux ** Void Zone Summon a Void Zone that deals shadow damage to enemies that stand within it (approx 4k damage per tick). Small radius, approx 5 yards. Persists for 90 seconds when dropped. Range: 45 yards * Common ** Mark Of Horsemen *** Each horsemen has a "mark" aura that they constantly apply throughout the fight. Each mark is unique to that respective horsemen. Mark of Zelliek, Mark of Mograine, etc. The mark serves as nothing more than a buffet for itself, increasing damage taken exponentially by that specific mark each time it is applied and stacked. The marks start off doing no damage on the first application, about 250 damage on the 2nd, 500 damage on the 3rd, 1000 damage on the 4th, 2000 on the 5th, 4000 on the 6th, etc. *** The marks are classified as physical applications (meaning it is unresistable) but they deal shadow damage (SR does not mitigate it, however). Nothing can remove the marks, including Ice Block, Divine Shield, Divine Intervention, or Flask of Petrification. The marks will also still hit and damage you through immunity shields. After the encounter is started (on aggro), you have about 30 seconds to position and control the horsemen before the first round of marks are applied. After they start, they re-apply every 12 seconds thereafter. 65 yard range on the marks (meaning no one can outdistance). The marks also ignore LOS. Each mark lasts 75 seconds. ** Shield Wall *** All 4 horsemen will shield wall at 50% hp for 20 seconds =Strategies= A discussion of strategies for this encounter can be found on the official US WoW forums here: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?FN=wow-dungeons&T=621737&P=1 =Loot table= These guy's loot system is similar to the Three Bugs in Ahn'Qiraj. Killing order decides of the loot. Corrupted Ashbringer http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=quests&rub=ash will be dropped when Mograine is killed last. (loots below are from Korean PTR server) ;Normal ;Tier 3 Chests(PTR) token ;Atiesh *Bow of the Four Horsemen http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=63 PTR drop *Corrupted Ashbringer http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=33 PTR drop *Leggings of Apocalypse http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=79 PTR drop *Maul of the Redmeeded Crusader http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=38 PTR drop *Seal of the Damned http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=110 PTR drop *Desecrated Breastplate http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22349 PTR drop *Desecrated Robe http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22351 PTR drop *Desecrated Tunic http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22350 PTR drop *Splinter of Atiesh http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22726 Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses